rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Isn't That How It Works?
EXP Awarded Roleplay Feeling the shrubbery nearby, that was the first feeling. Something so typical, so expected, it wasn't meant to be any other way. Entering with song, that was the first entrance. Something so usual, so anticipated, why am I alive? The search was that for another goddess, a non youthful but small one of the rainbow of the moon. Mock the obscure ones all you'd like, if it weren't for them and their stability within the larger titles... Who knows? That song. It continued, escaping his lips as it echoed into the the start of the first hour of the night. The smallest. It's depiction below... The language selected, that of an oriental language? What in the world, was it called Remnant? How fitting, such a heatbreaking place. It could be the drawing of the hour, or the drawing of someone. Someone who would know. Only that one. The hush hours began. Singing through the night, a song of departure of the goddess of the rainbow of the moon. Or rather the dead goddess as he sang it became one 1 AM. The first hour. He was walking through the forest near him. He had meditated a bit before and during that time he saw glimpses of the male. After a bit more searching on him with his temporal vision, allowing him to see the future and past with him, and the parallel universes with him. This all happening within a span of a half hour. He opened his eyes and sighed gently before getting up. A few hours passed from that point and nameless was walking through the forest, near the male. He rested his arm in his sleeves, walking towards the male. Soon he heard voices, a gentle voice...as he got closers it was singing. He noted it and continued walking. How... Oh, should he really have expected something less than remarkable? Sighing himself as the half hour played through soon trailing into a full hour. It was 2 AM. He of course knew that his temporal self of the hours prior was sensed. Yet, two could play at that game. If someone was going to take advantage of their temporal abilities, who was to stop him? No one, and the control over the self of a past few hours reversed and switched. Now the other had spent a few hours in dream like visions with him, instead of a half hour witnessing accurate temporal information. That way, he could stay Anonymous. He chuckled, he was truly mad wasn't he? The switch of time occurred shortly after 3 AM. The voice continued to sing gently throughout this temporal switch and as this occurred, the half hour instead was given to him in return to the three hours spent which it was 1:30 AM due. Chuckling lightly, he noticed the figure finally and smiled lightly, speaking directly to him: Are you having a hard time following the these small hours? I'll explain it better for you, chronologically. 1. You experienced the accurate temporal visions of me, which took a half hour exactly. You thought you sensed me prior to my appearance, you sensed a temporal change about to happen in a few hours, three. 2. I appeared at 1 AM and knew of you sensing this, so I needed to make a few changes so I could stay Anonymous. These changes took three hours from shortly after 1 AM to the same time of 3 AM. First by aligning those three hours I spent with the three hours you spent looking for me before my physical appearance, I was able to induce a trade. This trade was giving my three hours in return for the half hour. 3. Since three hours I spent after 1 AM to 3 AM where given to you, which you used to look for me before I appeared. I now have a half hour, the one you used to have temporal visions of me. Now, that half hour is mine, and I used it to give you dream like visions of me instead and the information you can no longer have of me is locked since dreams are too hard for someone like you to remember. Of course, naturally, it can only be 1:30 AM. There, as easy as 1 2 3. Have I broken you yet? <3 "Well... I first had the visions of you a few hours ago..I'd say around...8 perhaps? So...Wrong there. And if I had to guess, you had tried putting me into an illusion of sorts...A Temporal one, or at the very least tried to get me confused. But here is the time...I was sensing you're true spatial signature...there is a difference between you and an illusion. Subtle, yes, but not enough for me to not notice. Good try. Your Semblance that you gained from coming here, an interesting one indeed. Can prove difficult for those who don't know your trick. Gravitational manipulation for one hour...reality bending for the second, and bringing people to madness with the third." He smiled and chuckled a bit. "But that won't be stopping me, sorry. I'm much, much less fallible than most people here..so why not tell...why are you here this morning?" He said as he vanished from the realm, honestly to appear at the point of his true signature with the same time as him. He lifted a hand and lowered it to his shoulder, his metallic hand squeezing his shoulder just enough to show he shouldn't try to escape." He smiled as he time jumped them to about 4:05 in the morning. "No more tricks, alright?" Ah, illusionary? A trick? Such disrespect honestly. He turned his head, sensing the temporal change on his end as the hour continued on from 1:30 AM to 4:05 AM in the morning. In that time skip, he locked onto a particular hour between 1:30 AM and 4:05 AM. While, thinking that it'd be best to lock into the third hour, locking onto the second for now would open the third for later. It was honestly sad that he was so rude as to not let him use the first hour properly, but wasn't all that heartbroken since this wasn't exactly true and the other was in fact gravitated towards him. But being pointed out as fake?? So... that's how it was going to be? Honestly... Locking onto the second hour during the temporal skip, it coincided with the normal time transitioning from the first hour of 1:30 AM to the second hour of 2 AM before the time skip. During the lock, he was able to lock into the second hour which was a bending of subjective reality as the other so pointlessly pointed out. 1 2 3 and.... good the time skip occurred causing Nameless to fall into his countertrap. Turning around fully, he moved up to kiss the lips of the person who just finished his remarkable speech. Then smiling at him. Thank you... ...by speaking the words you did... you've given me all of time. You really must be more careful of that mouth of yours though, as you have no clue of how darker forces like myself can use them. And it was true. Since time is subjective of course and his current hour is subjective reality. By stating different hours such as 8 and then skipping to 4:05 AM, for this second hour he anonymously had control over all measurable time due to its subjectivity. Before he was able to plant the kiss, he vanished. A blade fell to his neck, the razor shape slicing it ever so gently. "No..I don't think so.. Fun, you came back to this time...An hour to manipulate time and an hour to cause madness." He stepped forward and hooked the katana to around his neck. He pulled his wakazashi from its saya and pressed the tip to his back. "Don't try to fool me with the temportal manipulation..it I know when it get's changed and I know when someone messes with it...So answer me this..why are you here?" "Just remember that I have control over time as well...and can easily undo anything you have done. So stop with this." A second. No, make that 3,600 seconds to start. Remember, the second hand can be conjured. Honestly, this one was a bore with such a physical weapon and he didn't even NEED to move with feeling no threat from the physical weapons as he pulled up his weapon in tangible form. The 2 AM hour hand in its full blade form, but the second that Nameless would move or even TRY temporally, the hour hand divided into 60 minute hand blades all surrounding Nameless which divided even further into 3,600 second hands. Moving temporarily would only create more blades to combat the movement and spatially was impossible due to how locked they were to his spatial presence which was a physical and tangible matter. Nameless was surrounded with no escape. How dare he try and manipulate him like this after all into creating inaccurate truths? His job here was done a while ago, and there was nothing else for him to do, all he wanted was to stay Anonymous and he attacked the other temporally just to keep it that way and disappear elsewhere. He needn't be pointed out as some threat, but there wasn't much a way around it now. I will stop whatever it is you think you want me to stop once you stop being so impolite and false to me. I can't really blame you for warping reality but it shouldn't intersect with me. I wouldn't try moving if I were you. These blades are still temporal. He sighed glances around at the blades. That wouldn't be fun, not at all. But he digressed. He Sent out a massive blast of gravitational power, Forcing any and all blades away from him. He pulled the male close to him, creating a wall of portals around them, making it impossible for any blades to strike him or their controller. "The reason I intervened with you because of what you possess and wanting to know your business. Didn't know you to be an enemy or a friend. So I took matters into my own hands before a problem happened. Now...I know you know this wouldn't scare me. But try to make a sudden move.. and I promise.. I move faster than your weapons..so what it is...friend or enemy? At first glaring at him to show his emotional pain over being treated so rudely, his blades would have dissipated anyway as it trailed into the third hour. Ever so desiring to use the third hour, he wanted to use the third hour, but he found it pointless since obviously he was unremarkable in comparison to this one and simply looked down over to the side and just started singing instead, tears rolling down his face. As soon as he felt the signatures for everything disappear, He dropped all of his portal to see that was left of the landscape, which was pushed over trees and a mile radius. "Fuck...I'll fix that in a bit.." He returned his attention back to the male crying in his arms. "No need to cry.." With the third hour having passed, and all of the signature power controlled within those three passing as well, he simply silently cried some. There was no need for the hostility to have occurred and it got very ridiculous how little his maneuvers were appreciated in favor of bruteness. Though not mad, he wasn't used to this kind of testing himself and didn't seem to be paying much attention to the wreckage as he leaned in towards the comfort and rested further. "I know..." he said, now speaking, with a slight pout, "You don't need to tell me that..." "Those were honestly very creative ways to maneuver out of the attacks, Honestly. More Finesse than myself at least. Though..i was never one for finesse...True it looks better, but why waste time when you can get straight to the point. But to each their own." He rubbed his back gently. Rubbing his cheek on his shoulder, mostly out of tiredness and need to get the tears away he nodded and tried to stop crying out of frustration already, "I could get straight to the point, but there's no beauty in it. Not to make myself appear like I am beautiful, but power like that is simply meaningless to me and wouldn't contribute to a obscure feeling which I am. We just value different things." He arched his back lightly, enjoying the touch for the most part. "You had questions for me?" "Yeah...You aren't from here....I know where you were from...My universe...where powers like these are just myths and legends. Nothing to them. But..how did you get here...and why are you here of all places?" He sighed and held him still. "Are you for the good...or for the bad? or are you for yourself?" "I know you know, and if I am going to tell you honestly it may just be coincidental. We happen to come from the same place and we happen to have come together at the same place too. Technically from coming from the same world, we lived on other halves of it either way... It didn't really mean we had to cross paths... But I suppose bad, if that's the easier way to answer that question. Does that mean you're going to do something about it?" he leaned over and made another attempt to kiss him. Technically it was a greeting. "Maybe..maybe.. but..nothing..I won't let you get you mixed with this...but fate always has its ways...it always does..." He sighed before responding once again. "No, no..not yet anyways...why would you say bad?" He said as he leaned back a tad as he tried to kiss him. "Uh sorry...I did just meet you and all...But..i do know this is from your culture...so..." He took a small breath of a laugh as he had been awkwardly rejected for a greeting. "So...?" He said slightly in a teasing voice, but then lowered his gaze as he realized something, "Ah, I understand. Your culture is less touchy-feely I am assuming? And speaking of your recent loss maybe the appropriateness of my forwardness is debatable." He tilted his head slightly and observed him. "Yeah..we always have been less touchy-feely and it stuck with me...and yeah..that as well..." He sighed and let go of him. "Well...why are you bad?" Letting go as well, he nodded and simply took this to get settled on the grass between him. He laid down with his arms crossed over his head and motioned to be joined on the soft earth. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm bad because I'm dark. Isn't that how it works?" he asked and looked over expecting something from the blonde and definitely more beautiful other. In comparison, his dull features didn't have much to offer. "It's nothing...well..nothing new that is.." He sighed and sat down next to him, before laying down and looks up at the stars above. Trillions of them...not even... "No not at all....you can still be for good, even if you are dark. What you are doesn't decide who you are....it's what you do and what you believe in that decided what you are." As for him, he wasn't looking at the stars, but rather the moon as it shown closest with all her brilliance. Unfortunately lacking her usual moon rainbow, "......" he wasn't sure how to convey his thoughts at this moment and just needed physical affection as he wrapped an arm around the other. It felt somewhat awkward especially since he was still frowning as usual. Instead he started to sing, that usually alleviated everything. The same song as earlier when they first began this whole thing. He sighed and closed his eyes as he started to sing, trying to lose himself....he wanted to be alone again...it just always hurts....so fucking much... Continuing his song, he hoped it calmed at least for the night. His semblance was still of music empowerment. That... could do something right? He may not know everything, but he at least knew that things just came together some times. As harm and darkness was all he ever was, anonymous. There was a brighter other half, Nameless. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1